Astraphobia
by Starzzu
Summary: One-Shot ZoLu Luffy, said man who will become King of the Pirates, is hiding something. Fears shouldn't be handled alone. They always come worse when alone.


**A/N: Okay, this is a rather long one-shot between Zoro and Luffy, which I rather like in a way. I don't think it's half bad, considering the time I stayed up to write this! It. Is. 4:00. In. The. Morning! So glad I don't have school tomorrow, else I be SCREWED! **

**Disclaimer****: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Enjoy~!**

**Astraphobia  
**

_**Written by Sonic1615**_

* * *

"Island! Up ahead!" Usopp's exited voice broke the silence on the Going Merry, sending everyone from their daily routine to looking at the new figure.

Zoro, hearing this mess with little interest, opened his eyes to find his crew members rushing around on deck. He almost decided to ignore them - seeing no point to help them, since it was only a new island.

"Get your lazy ass up, Marimo."

Ah, that voice. Of course Sanji would greet him so kindly; it was only natural.

"Fuck off, Ero-cook."

Growling, Zoro hefted himself to his feet, putting his swords in place on his hip.

Sanji's visible eye sharpened. "I would, but someone has to wake grass-heads like you up, or else you'd die sleeping. But I wouldn't complain."

Snorting, he gave off a smirk. "At least I don't watch the girls change secretly."

"_Are you trying to get on my bad side?" _Hissing out the words, the cook lifted his right foot in a threatening manner.

"Maybe I am." Zoro flicked Sandai Kitetsu up, reveling the shimmering glint of metal reflecting the sunlight. He smiled devilishly.

A voice broke their oncoming battle, sounding rather pissed. "Zoro! Sanji! If you two don't get your asses in gear then both of you owe me one hundred beli for making me waste breath on shouting!"

Nami. How sweet is she?

The young woman made her way towards them, hips swaying in a manner that said mess-with-me-and-you'll-be-screwed. Her hands drifted near the edge of her velvety pink skirt, touching the contraption she had closed around her leg: Her Clima-Tact. The precious weapon she fought with in battle that Usopp generously made for her. She was wearing an open blue jean-jacket coat that revealed a plain purple shirt, lacking design of any kind. Flicking a hand at her orange locks, she gave off a glare at them with light brown-and-scarlet eyes. "Just what do the two of you think you're doing?"

Sanji's eye morphed into a heart, like usual. "Oh, my lovely Nami, we were simply getting ready to do as your sweet voice said too. We'd never ignore a creature of beauty like you!"

Nami wasn't fazed. "Yeah, sure. Just hurry up; we'll be docking soon. From the looks of it, the island seems to hold a rather small town with many maple tree forests surrounding the rest of the landscape. Autumn would be a proper ideal, but I can't be sure." With that, she walked off to the storage room, getting ready to gather her supplies and chart the place.

Sending one last glare at the crap-cook, Zoro went to the front of the ship, trying to make out the upcoming island a good distance away. _Looks . . . dull. _The thoughts that passed his mind were boring. Like the figure.

Leaning against the railing, he continued looking at the sea; for possible trouble perhaps.

"Island! Island! A new island! Come on! Let's hurry up and get over there!" The cheerful cries of his captain snapped the swordsman back.

Sanji's head peeked out from the kitchen. "Yes, we know. Now would you mind shutting up?"

Luffy cried away, seeming not to notice the blonde's words, or just ignoring them. Zoro guessed the latter.

Robin's form walked down the stairs, a smile shadowing her face. "Yes, Captain-san, it seems as though we reached a new island. How exciting."

The boy nodded his head vigorously, midnight hair bobbing. "YEAH! It is! I can't wait to go explore! Are you coming?"

She blinked softly. "I suppose so. It couldn't hurt."

Zoro's eyes darkened in the woman's presence. She always made him uneasy, even after being with them all for recent events: Skypiea and all. Her personality was a mystery to them all; she seemed to know more than she actually let on. Despite that, she is a great historian and valuable crew member - mainly considering her intelligence and Devil Fruit powers. All in all, it was confusing trying to get along with her, even if she acted so nice.

"Cool!" Luffy gave a grin and turned to Zoro. "Are you gonna come, too?"

Giving a lazy blink, he shrugged.

The rubber pirate was about to respond, when there was a sudden thump and the whole boat shook slightly. After gaining posture, Zoro groaned. "Just what the hell was that?"

Nami gave him a bored look. "Us hitting the island, duh."

He was about to make a smart response before he was interrupted: "Island! Island! We're going to an island!"

The two forms of Usopp and Chopper danced around, singing their little song at the top of their lungs; Zoro got a tick over one eye at that. Luffy laughed and skipped over to join his friends, singing with them. It may have annoyed him, but the first mate had to give off a small - really small - smile at his captain's childishness; acting like a seven-year-old could be entertaining sometimes. Their song was cut short by Nami's loud voice:

"Shut up now! Do you want to add more to your debt?"

It quieted.

Nami smiled. "Thought so. Okay, I need everyone to listen," her voice become serious and the entire crew crowded around her for what she was about to say. "As you all know, we have encountered a new island. If I'm correct, the name of the island is Sapinton - known for their maple trees and the town is fairly rich and simple, due to the money they make off of their syrup. We don't need anyone calling the Marines, so keep a low profile and don't do anything stupid," she gave a hard glance at Luffy, who waved in return. A sigh made its way from her lips. Her captain was such an idiot. "Just please follow the rules. We need to get a few supplies, which Sanji and Chopper will get, correct?"

Sanji spun around a few times and the little reindeer doctor gave a nod to the navigator, dark chocolate orbs glistening in the evening light.

"Good," her eyes drifted to the sky for a second. "Also, there seems to be a storm moving in. A thunderstorm. And judging by the darkness in the clouds, I think it might end up being a rather large one. So be careful, 'kay?"

Zoro could of been imagining this, but he swore that Luffy tensed, just barely for his eyes to make out. Other than that, his captain looked the same: Ocean eyes bulging at the land.

He picked himself away from the railing, deciding it couldn't be that bad going out. The crew jumped from the deck, landing skillfully on the soft earth below; Usopp landed on his face, moaning about how his nose needed "immediate medical attention" or something. Nami walked towards the town with Robin at her side, both talking about different things; Sanji walked closely with them, complimenting the two. Chopper pried Usopp off the ground and dragged him along with his little arms and also said that they'd get the medical things needed. Everyone went off to do something. Luffy stood there, silent for a moment.

"Hey, Zoro, do you wanna come with me?" His voice was lighter, but still in awe-state.

_Don't have much else to do, do I? _"I guess. Where to?" Lifting his shoulders, he walked over to his captain.

Luffy pondered for a minute. "Um, I know! We can explore the town's shops!" With that, the younger happily jumped and sprinted off. Zoro rolled his eyes, knowing he was in for more trouble than it was worth, but not saying a thing.

* * *

The town wasn't bad. Its buildings were wooden and coated in shiny paint - the wood no doubt coming from the maple trees littering the forests outside of town. The streets consisted of black stone, breaking at some points but new-looking at others. Maple trees could be found all over town, making the scenery pretty and rained down with different colored leaves; most being a russet color, adding to the autumn effect even more. The people living there seemed nice and friendly; greeting both Luffy and Zoro with simple "hellos" as they passed. The older just ignored them, while Luffy returned their greetings with enthusiasm. Scents wafted all around them, making the younger's mouth water. Hot syrup, freshly baked sweets, and steaming mugs of hot drinks came from many homes and stores; restaurants held them the strongest. It was a heaven. Even if Zoro didn't admit it aloud, he knew it was a nice place to be for the time being. A place where he could possibly get some rest and relaxation, if it wasn't for Luffy bugging him at every other thing that made its way into his line of sight.

"Ooh! Zoro! Look! Isn't it pretty? Ah! What about that? I think we should see that! No! Wait. That! Over there! That's awesome!" his endless praise for the town hurt Zoro's ears, making them feel overused.

Finally, after twenty minutes of ranting, the muscular man had had enough. "Luffy, stop. Just stop. I have some beli on me, so we can go into a bakery and buy some sweets if you want to, okay?"

One word wasn't enough to describe Luffy's eyes. "Wow! Really? C'mon! Let's go!" grabbing the other's hand, they both ran down the street to the closest bakery.

**_Confections House _**were the words written in bold, brown, fancy lettering across the see-through glass door. It was a corner bakery - nothing big or flashy, just homey. Like a grandmother's house. The building was fairly small, but held good standards.

Upon entering the bakery, a small bell tinkled above them, signaling their entrance. Zoro did his best to size up the place: A few square tables near the back, against glossy windows; a large counter where many delicacies could be seen in display windows and behind the counter; stoves and other things lined behind the counter, making another treat of some kind; large bags of what Zoro thought to be coffee or flour - things like that - littered the store floor. It smelt delicious. Newly baked bread was being pulled from an oven by a middle-aged man, heat waves radiating off the substance. Many people who sat at the back tables were sipping on hot drinks or feasting on the food, looking overall pleased at the taste and chatting among friends. To say the swordsman wasn't interested would be a lie; his stomach did a little flip.

Luffy was the first to break. "It's so awesome! Let's get something, Zoro! Yeah!" he tugged on Zoro's arm, affectingly pulling him out of his "scanning".

"Alright, hold on."

They made their way to the counter, where a young teenage girl with long cocoa brown hair greeted them. "Welcome, gentlemen, what can I get for you tonight?" she wore a fuzzy teal top along with white shorts, cutting off in the middle of her thigh. Her eyes were a gentle hazel, looking at them with kindness, like her sweet voice. She couldn't be any older than seventeen.

Seeing Luffy mesmerized by the food, Zoro decided upon doing the speaking. "Luffy, why don't you find a table and I'll order?"

The teen bobbed his head and merrily skipped away.

Turning his attention back to the girl, he contemplated. "What's good? And, preferably, not too expensive?"

The girl smiled. "I think you'd like anything to do with sweets, so here's the menu." she pulled out a glossed sheet of paper and handed it to him.

His eyes studied each item: Cream puffs, homemade pies, double-layer cakes, scones, baked cookies, danishes, strudels, banana bread, croissants, cupcakes, sweet breakfast foods, syrup, different hot drinks such as cocoa and tea, tarts. Basically, a lot of items to choose from that all sounded good.

He wondered what Luffy would want, since he wasn't the biggest sweets fan in the world himself, and started naming a few things. "I think we'll have a chocolate coated cream puff, chocolate lava cake, a couple sticky buns, a slice of coconut cake, and two glasses of tea. Please," finishing, he gave the menu back to the girl.

She blinked, hazelnut eyes showing slight confusion in the order for just two people, then accepted the list. "Thank you, sir. Your order will be done in a moment," she trailed off as she punched in numbers. "And the price is fifty beli even."

Zoro took out the needed amount and gave it to the girl's outstretched hand.

"Thank you, sir." she went to the back and disappeared for a minute, then came back with a tray holding his order. "Here you are. Have a good evening, sir!"

Zoro took hold of the tray and went to where Luffy was sitting: A small table in the back corner, away from some people. He set the item down and sat himself on a chair. "Here, food."

Luffy's eyes went from the window, which he was staring at and looking slightly worried, to the food piled up on the tray. "Oh, it looks so good!" his hand shot out and grabbed a sticky bun, tearing it in two and shoving one piece in his mouth. "Mank mo, Zomo." the words were screwed up, but Zoro smiled nonetheless.

"You're welcome."

Luffy and Zoro ate in comfortable silence, Zoro only drinking his tea whilst the boy finished off one sticky bun, the slice of cake, and half the lava cake; he was also downing his tea. "Are you gonna have any, Zoro?"

Said man set down his cup and picked up the other sticky bun. "Yeah, I guess." taking a bite, he couldn't suppress a small smile. It was pretty good food, being sweet and warm in his mouth.

A low crackle someways off made itself noticeable in the small bakery. Luffy, who was finishing off the rest of the chocolate lava cake, swung his head up in lightning speed at the window; his pupils got a little wider, not by much.

Zoro noticed this. "Luffy, something wrong?"

The question had little effect on Luffy; he just smile and laughed. "Nah, just forgot what that was."

Quirking a brow, the older sipped at his tea again. _Just what kind of response is that? Who forgets what thunder is during an oncoming storm? _Thinking Luffy was just being his weird self, he ignored it.

The last remaining object on the tray was a cream puff covered in powdered sugar and medium in size. The young pirate quickly stuffed it down his throat and finished his tea. "That was delicious! Thanks again, Zoro!"

Zoro blinked in understanding and set his cup down, standing up and stretching. "Alright, let's go."

Both exited the bakery place to find a light drizzle raining down. Many people seemed to be walking with umbrellas or seeking shelter in a nearby store, some just ran around in the light rain. The sky was getting darker with gray clouds, promising a definite thunderstorm shortly. Small crackles could be heard within the clouds.

"Damn, that's certainly gonna be a huge storm. Where to now?" Zoro questioned the boy, but didn't get a straight answer.

Luffy was in thought and pointed near the edge of town, where trees formed a line that lead into the forest. "There's a bench. Wanna sit?"

"Sure," they relaxed on the bench and Zoro watched the sky forever getting darker with time.

A good five minutes passes before another, slightly louder, crackle rumbled in a cloud. Both looked at it; Luffy's eyes going faster than the other's. "Hey, do you wanna go back to the ship now? Before it starts pouring?"

Zoro just shook his head. "Nah, I don't feel like dealing with that shitty cook and witch right now. Plus, those leaves up there," he signaled towards the canopy of maple leaves over them and continued, "should cover us well enough when the rain comes."

The younger's face dropped somewhat, but he didn't speak. Nor did Zoro about the sudden motion.

The sky deepened more, shadowing the town in dark and dreary colors. Almost everyone was out of the open and into shelter, while only a few remained still searching for their desired locations. A small flash of lightning flickered in the distance, lighting the scene a little. Storms amused Zoro, maybe because it felt like they were actually trying to scare you. But they always failed. Even when he was a child, he never felt scared around thunderstorms, like most people did at young ages. Nobody ever cared about the stupid booms thunder made, or the bright flashes caused by lightning. It was always harmless. Just noises and images trying to scare your mind into thinking it was absolutely horrible. In fact, the swordsman liked storms. They held cooling rain and different sights. There wasn't much to be bothered about thunderstorms. _And I'd rather do almost anything to keep away from that blonde bastard and that money-crazed witch. Those two are evil, especially Nami. _A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of her. She'd find a way to get him deeper in debt than he already was. It sucked.

Another flash of lightning, this time bigger than before, lit the sky a white color. A loud grumble of thunder followed, challenging the rest of the world to a fight.

Luffy sat up straighter, shoulders hunching closely together. "Z-Zoro, I really think we should go on back to the Going Merry. Everyone is probably there by now. They'll be wondering where we are."

He didn't give it a second thought. "So what? They can wonder. Heck, they can go on and search for all I care. No one is gonna worry about us. We can take care of ourselves - it's just a thunderstorm."

The boy didn't object, just stayed silent. Then:

"Zoro, I gotta pee."

Sighing, he pointed to the left. "I saw a store over there. Go see if it has a bathroom."

Luffy jumped from the bench and walked down the alleyway bordered by the forest and town buildings. Zoro watched him vanish behind a fence and went back to staring at the sky. "Maybe we don't have to-"

_**Boom!**_

A thundering roar - louder than he's ever heard before - broke free of its prison and unleashed its wrath on the town below. Several strikes of white lightning flashed after the thunder, lighting the dark town in a series of rapid strikes. As much as storms didn't faze him, Zoro had to flinch when that struck. Alright, maybe that was just a tiny bit scary for a moment.

More banging could be heard, but it wasn't thunder - it came from the alleyway. Zoro looked over to see fallen trashcans littering the side of the wooden fence, covering the dirt road with assorted items. It could of been mistaken for wind blowing them over, but a completely horrified scream could be heard near an entrance to the maple tree forest.

Luffy.

"Shit, what the hell is going on?" Jumping to his feet, Zoro whipped to action, hawk-like green-and-steel eyes surveying the forest. Running to the edge, where the trashcans were once standing, he found the fallen leaves tossed aside; almost like some animal had been charging through. The downpour started immediately, drenching the swordsman right through his clothes, leaving him quite cold and chilling him to the bones. It was stinging and roughly hard. But he couldn't draw on that fact for more than a second - sudden realization suddenly dawned on him, like the sun in a desert. It was so obvious now that he thought about it. Even someone mental should have been able to figure this out before Zoro actually did, before the real storm actually started:

Luffy had a fear of thunderstorms.

It hit him like a gunshot. It all made sense. He never was told or seen Luffy during a storm, but he should of figured it out by the small signs his younger captain had been giving off: The tensing when lightning or thunder struck dully, his slight anxiety to want to get back to the Going Merry, the light sweating, and the quick glances towards the sky every now and then. All of these were definite signs of the phobia; Zoro was just too caught up in his own mind to see the hints given to him by the rubber pirate. Of course Luffy wouldn't want to tell any of his fellow crew mates because he'd think it would make him look undoubtedly weak and vulnerable. That was a fact. A major flaw Luffy had was telling others his problems or fears; always trying to handle them himself. Sometimes people could be so stubborn at times, but he couldn't exactly blame the kid. After all, he wouldn't want people seeing any fears he possessed and make fun of him for it. That'd be horrible.

Another crack of thunder snapped Zoro from his thought back to the present situation: Finding Luffy.

Gathering his strength, Zoro bolted off into the maple wood forest in search of his captain.

The trees became closely packed the further in he got, clustering around him and make it harder to maneuver at sharp turns. Jagged and thorned branches from different shrubs marred his flesh as he ran past, but he didn't give them a second thought, having his mind set on only one thing. Rain blurred his vision, becoming heavier with every passing moment. Zoro knew time wasn't on his side. Not at all. Who knew how far this storm would drive Luffy? He could possibly make it to the other end of the island if Zoro didn't locate him soon enough. _No, I'll find him. I know I will. I won't give up so easily. That's not my style. _Mind driven more forcefully, his determination increased tenfold. Every moment he stalled, more possibilities popped into the swordsman's mind - becoming worse. Not watching hit footing very well, Zoro tripped on a root growing out of the ground and fell flat on his face; he winced as his face was struck by a thorny bramble, feeling battered and beaten. New scratches lined his face. He felt wet liquid drip down, leaking to his lips. Licking his lips, he tasted the coppery and bitter taste of blood. Not caring how he looked now, Zoro jumped to his feet again. Finding his footing once again, he continued on his journey, feeling worse. _Dammit, dammit, dammit! Where could he be? Just how big is this fucking forest? The island didn't seem this huge. _It felt like he had searched for hours, knowing strongly it had been maybe over fifteen minutes.

The man was brought to a halt; his trained ears straining for a sound he thought he heard: Whimpering.

It was hard to make out, but it was there.

Parting a clump of bushes, he made his way into a small, circular clearing. His eyes widened at the sight that unfurled in front of him: There was Luffy, hunched over in a little ball. His arms were clamped over his ears, hands clenched together in the back, holding on for dear life. He was visibly shaking, giving loud yelps when thunder boomed overhead. Small sounds escaped his lips the entire time, seeing as if to make the thunder and lightning disappear. Zoro could of sworn he heard a "no" from the boy, but shook it off as unimportant. The other had probably said more things, before he came to the clearing, in fright.

It hurt to see Luffy in this much pain from something as small as a thunderstorm. It hurt a lot.

Not exact on how to approach the younger pirate, Zoro carefully walked over to him, his steps barely making a sound. He squatted in front of the boy, eyes looking in concern.

Luffy was dead frightened by the raging storm. His breathing was heavy and the whimpering he made let it show. Tears streamed down his face, more threatening to fall at the corners of his tightly closed eyes.

"Luffy, hey, please listen. It's okay, buddy. It's alright. You don't have to worry, I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you, please trust me!" Zoro ran his hand down Luffy's left cheek, smearing the tears away and onto his own hand. "Please . . . It'll be alright. Nothing's wrong, Luffy, please." his pleading voice sent a shiver through the boy.

". . . Z-Zoro . . .?" His voice was small, quavering. It sounded so scared.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here. Don't worry." trying to reassure the other, the voice he used was unnatural. It was soothing and comforting, not rough or bored like usual.

"Z-Zoro . . . make it s-stop . . . please . . ." Luffy was practically begging the older, unfazed one, for help. He felt bad for the reply:

"I'm sorry, Luffy, I can't. But I'll be here for you."

The other's eyes opened slightly, revealing huge ocean orbs that shimmered with the still falling tears.

Another roll of thunder boomed against the sky and things happened almost at once. Luffy screamed out in terror, loud and strained. "ZORO!" His sapphire eyes shot open, the black pupils doubling in size at the center, and he tossed his head up. Looking for comfort, the younger jumped from his kneeling position and threw himself into Zoro's chest, grabbing him around his back as if his life depended on the contact. He buried his face in the other's shirt, not giving a damn if it was wet. " . . . don't go . . ."

Zoro, just a little appalled by the sudden contact, grasped him back just as tightly. "I won't, Luffy, I'd never."

They stayed like that for a minute; Luffy shaking in the other's warm embrace and burying his face deeper at every rumble of thunder and flash of lightning. The other's presence calmed him by just a bit, but still made him feel better.

After another minute, Zoro lifted the other's face so he could see his eyes; fear still lingering in them. "A-are you gonna be alright, Luffy? You know it's nothing."

The younger just let his face fall. "I-I know th-that it can't hurt, b-but it's just s-so-" He got cut off as another wave of thunder passed. "SCARY!"

Making to plunge his face back down, the younger was stopped as a pair of rough and torn lips crushed over his own.

Zoro was . . . kissing him.

Startled, Luffy's eyes went even wider. He was unmoving.

And just as quickly as they were placed there, they vanished.

It was replaced by an short awkward pause, then: "Zo . . . ro . . ."

Said man gave off a small snort, seeing as though Luffy had said something funny. "Thunder won't hurt you, Luffy. Know that." his eyes became a little sadder. "And next time - when something is wrong - tell one of us!" the soft voice he was using became harder, more demanding. "This isn't something to be taken lightly, and you can't deal with these kind of things on your own! Do you understand?"

The other's nod gave in. "I'm s-sorry, Zoro . . . I just-"

Interrupting the boy, the older pressed his scathed lips to his forehead. "I know. And it's okay, I was just so worried about you."

"Mmm" was the only reply the younger gave, locking his eyes with Zoro's again.

Giving a half-hearted chuckle, Zoro leaned in closer - quickly closing the distance once again with his lips. Luffy was all to happy to oblige; responding to the kiss by moving with the other. Both were ignorant to this form of touch. Luffy, having never felt a romantic pull towards another person. Zoro, only kissing girls when he drank too much sake. He realized, with some surprise, that it was enjoyable - unlike the other ones.

But moments like these can't last forever, not unless either wanted it to bring up something else. Something more . . . complex.

"Luffy, are you feeling better?" Pulling away, somewhat reluctantly, Zoro cupped Luffy's cheek in his palm, sending soothing strokes down the other's face. He wiped a stray tear with his thumb.

Luffy's head gave a slight motion that Zoro took for a "yes" gesture.

Fending off a sigh and replacing it with a genuine smile, the older blinked in approval. "Good."

* * *

It could have been minutes or maybe even hours before both pirates gained feeling in their bones once again. The rain was finally letting up and all that was left of the thunder were distant crackles barely heard on the autumn island. Judging by the sky's slightly darker form, Zoro guessed it was time to head back to the Going Merry. Their crew was probably fretting over them.

Zoro shook Luffy by the shoulder gently, surprise filling his eyes as he noticed Luffy was awake. "Hey, let's head back. The storm stopped, we don't wanna get caught in another."

Luffy let himself be picked up by the swordsman and put back on his feet. He tried steadying his footing, but to no avail. His legs were still weak from earlier. And Zoro saw that.

"Here," gripping Luffy from behind his knees and shoulders, Zoro lifted the other bridal-style. "Better?"

"Thanks . . . Zoro," he pushed his head against the other's chest, hands gripping his shirt tightly. "Thank you for everything."

There was no response to the almost inaudible voice besides Zoro heading to where they docked the ship.

The entire trip to the ship equaled in silence and the quiet patter of raindrops. But, of course, Zoro had to set Luffy down upon reaching the ladder that hung from the ship, swaying in the wind.

"Can you stand?"

Gaining better balance this time, Luffy smiled. "Yeah, I'll manage."

Zoro smirked. "What about your fear of thunderstorms now? What did this resolve in?"

His question wasn't asked arbitrarily, in fact, Luffy had a small feeling in his gut that told him sooner or later he'd have to answer a question like this to his first mate, no matter how much it bugged him at first. Now, not so much. Zoro was there to comfort him in his time of need. And Zoro was right: He should have told one of his crew mates about his fear. This could be something that he might be able to handle as long as there was someone special around that could understand fully. A person he could put his entire faith in without worry. It was a nice feeling, completely warm in his stomach.

"I think I'll get through them . . . as long as you're with me." Luffy let his ocean eyes drift upwards.

Zoro's emerald eyes stayed with Luffy's. "Always."

* * *

**A/N: I think it was a little cute. The fist time I typed this fic, it had lemon in it. So, sorry to people that would've**** preferred an explicit sex-scene. But it didn't seem right with the story, so it was just comfort. **

**Please review! Cuz I like dem dere reviews.**


End file.
